The Reason Why
by Loretta's Purple Orchid
Summary: Seth gives Dean a reason to get clean and stay clean, but it's up to Dean whether or not he wants to risk losing everything. Something short for my first time publishing a story of mine, hope you guys like it! Features MPreg; Rated T for mild language.


Hi guys! This is my first time posting anything that I've written and I hope you like it! Trying my hand at some Ambrollins. This isn't beta'd but I really hope you enjoy it so review and let me know what you think (^_^) okay now on to the story!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is a work of fiction created from my imagination and in no way am I profiting from this**.

**This Is Why**

Seth looked up from his book as he heard the front door to his apartment open and then slam shut. With a deep sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose, awaiting the onslaught that was about to come barreling into his living room in the form of his boyfriend, Dean.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" Dean growled as he came into the living room.

"You know why I did it Dean," Seth answered, not taking his eyes off of the page that he was engrossed in not even ten minutes ago. "You know I hate it, you're poisoning yourself."

That angered Dean, "Do you fucking know how much that set me back? A fucking $800 stash, and you just fucking flushed it! What the hell gives you any right to touch my shit?

Seth finally looked up at him from his seat on the couch. He spoke in soft tones that immediately caught the attention of his enraged boyfriend. "You want to know what gives me the right? How about the fact that I've known you for the last 6 years and that you're my best friend? How about the fact that I have to sit around and watch you destroy your life before it's even started?" Seth stood up from the couch, his voice rising. "I have the right because I want you to stay in my life Dean. I want you to live!"

The cracking of Seth's voice was something Dean never expected to hear. Seth was always the happy one. He was always so vibrant and bright. But hearing the sadness in his voice and seeing it in his eyes struck a chord in Dean.

"I love you, you bastard," Seth continued, a tear forming in the corner of his eye, threatening to spill over. "I love you so damn much it kills me."

"What do you want me to do Seth? Tell me what you want me to do." The desperation could be heard in Dean's voice and Seth knew this was his chance.

"You need to get help baby. If not for yourself, then for your kid."

Dean stood still, completely shocked at Seth's words. "My...my kid? You...you're..."

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," Seth replied with a small smile and watery eyes. "I want you to be here for your kid, Dean. I want them to know their father, the man that I've loved for so long. I want a life with you Dean, I want a family with you, and I can't do that if you aren't here. But I will leave you if you refuse to get help Dean; don't make me have to make that decision." Seth's tears began to spill over as he sank back into the couch.

Dean was still shocked. He was gonna be a dad, he couldn't believe it. He never thought he actually would have the chance to be a father. But he realized what it meant.

Dean kneeled down in front of Seth and took hold of his hands, his voice raspy with emotion as he spoke, "I'll do it, anything. I need you Seth, please. Just...just help me and I swear..." Dean stopped short as he began to get choked up. How did he let it get this bad? It was only supposed to be one fucking hit, but instead that one hit turned into two, then three, then four and after that is when things got blurry. He couldn't remember when exactly things got so messed up. And now he was gonna be a dad.

Taking a deep, Dean spoke again.

I swear to you I'm gonna do everything I can to get help. I need you in my life Seth. I really don't know what I'd do without you. I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I love you Seth. I've loved you since I met you and I know I've fucked up. Just let me make it right and get better and I swear that this kid," he placed a hand on Seth's stomach, "I'll love this kid and you 'til the day I die."

Sniffling, Seth reached forward and placed his hands on Dean's face. His thumbs brushed over the swell of Dean's cheeks, wiping away the tears that were unknowingly shed by the older man.

"We'll get through this Dean and I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere, _we're_ not going anywhere."

Dean knows that his road to recovery is going to be a hard one. He knows that he's going to be tempted to jump right back into using but he's determined not to. Not when he has something so amazing worth recovering for.

-**FIN**-


End file.
